


Stranger on a Plane

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, cannot stress that enough, jared is single, jk no Sam just Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: You were the last one on the plane, thankful for business class when you were finally able to relax in your seat, completely oblivious to the person sitting in the seat next to you. At least, you were oblivious until the flight crew began their drink service. “Would you like a drink?” the flight attendant directed her question at you first.“Ginger ale, please and thank you,” you replied quietly.“And you, sir?” she asked your neighbor.“Coffee, please. Lots of sugar,” he said, and you realized the voice sounded incredibly familiar. You glanced over at him, quickly averting eye contact once you recognized him. Maybe you hadn’t gotten as much sleep on your international flight as you thought.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Stranger on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya like it babes ;)

Thanks to two official flight delays, and one unofficial one, you were racing against the clock to get on your flight to Austin. If you missed this one, you’d have to wait at least another four hours, and given that you had already spent almost twenty-four aggregate hours either in an airport or on a plane, you really weren’t in the mood to risk missing this flight. You were the last one on the plane, thankful for business class when you were finally able to relax in your seat, completely oblivious to the person sitting in the seat next to you. At least, you were oblivious until the flight crew began their drink service. “Would you like a drink?” the flight attendant directed her question at you first.  
“Ginger ale, please and thank you,” you replied quietly.  
“And you, sir?” she asked your neighbor.  
“Coffee, please. Lots of sugar,” he said, and you realized the voice sounded incredibly familiar. You glanced over at him, quickly averting eye contact once you recognized him. Maybe you hadn’t gotten as much sleep on your international flight as you thought. And you had another long flight ahead of you with this person you now felt trapped in a confined space with. _And you’re going to have to pass him his coffee…_ you realized, your heartbeat quickening. How you had managed not to squeal in excitement, you had not a clue. Again, probably due to your sleep deprived state. When she returned a few minutes later with your beverages, you carefully handed the coffee to your seat-buddy. “Thanks,” he mumbled.  
“Course,” you replied, hoping you didn’t sound as crazy as you felt.  
“You wouldn’t happen to have any hand sanitizer, would you?” he wondered casually.  
You leaned forward and reached down for your bookbag, silently answering his question. “Here ya go,” you said shyly once you found it, your aquarian star tattoo peeking out from under your sleeve as you handed it to him.  
You didn’t notice when he squinted to get a better look at it. “I like your tattoo,” he complimented.  
You withdrew your hand and slid your sleeve back over your wrist, covering it back up. “Thanks,” you mumbled.  
Then he did what you were dreading most-- he started a conversation. “Does it mean anything?” he asked curiously, but you knew he knew exactly what it was.  
You took a deep breath, building the nerve to actually talk to him. “I think you know what it means,” you replied, smiling coyly. _Did you just flirt with him?_ You asked yourself.  
He snickered. “Is that so?”  
Somehow, it was actually a relief to hear him say that. “Well, I mean, you should, all things considered,” you said, more confidently this time.  
He cocked his head. “What things would those be?” he played along.  
You thought about what to say next, how to continue the conversation without putting any pressure on either of you. “I’m sure you see aquarian stars at work daily, right?” you asked rhetorically.  
He scoffed and shook his head slightly. “Is it odd that I’m surprised?”  
You weren’t sure what he was referring to-- what could possibly have surprised him just now? You didn’t realize you’d done anything surprising. “I guess, considering I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you said honestly.  
“No, you’re right, nevermind. That was a silly thing to say.”  
“And from what I know, you’re a pretty silly guy.” The conversation was becoming easier to maintain, more natural. Which was a good thing considering you had several hours ahead of you.  
“Oh, so you’re one of _those_ fans,” he joked.  
You shrugged. “It changes the whole viewing experience, if you ask me.”  
“And yet you didn’t freak out when you saw who I was?” he questioned.  
You huffed. “I’ve been traveling a bit too long to be freaking out over anyone. Sorry to disappoint,” you answered.  
“No, no, don’t be sorry. If anything, it’s a relief.”  
“Well, brace yourself, I’m sure I’ll be full of energy if I can manage to get any sleep before we get to Austin. That’s when you’ll be in trouble.” You were only slightly serious, but before you knew it, you had in fact fallen asleep. You woke up with your head resting on your neighbor’s shoulder, as if the seat you were in didn’t have a perfectly good head rest. “Shit, I’m sorry,” you told him, ducking back into your allocated seat.  
“No worries,” he chuckled. “Honestly, you were kinda keeping me warm,” he admitted.  
_He was letting me sleep on his shoulder because I’m...warm?_ You wondered. “I thought you were your own space heater?”  
“Just because I’m my own space heater doesn’t mean I don’t like having a pretty girl use me as a pillow,” he countered.  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “Did you just call me pretty?” you thought aloud. _If he did, then I must still be dreaming…_  
His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink, as if he hadn’t realized what he’d said. “Is that a crime?” he asked hesitantly.  
You squinted. “No… but it’s not exactly everyday that Jared Padalecki calls me pretty…”  
“Well, it’s not everyday that I get to meet such a down-to-earth person,” he told you matter-of-factly.  
You gasped jokingly. “First I’m pretty, now I’m down-to-earth? This is quickly becoming my favorite plane trip,” you quipped.  
He chuckled. “I think it became my favorite when you fell asleep on me,” he flirted back. “So who are you going home for?” He carried on your earlier conversation.  
You sighed. “No one in particular. A lot of my family is… gone… And the other half doesn’t like me very much. Kind of the reason I left to begin with,” you told him honestly.  
“You’ve gotta have friends,” he argued.  
You shook your head. “Not really. Maybe that’s why I like Supernatural.”  
“Don’t say that,” he scoffed. “You were doing so well.”  
“You, of all people, should know that Supernatural fans go big or they go home,” you teased.  
“Yeah, and you’re on the way home,” he joked right back, causing you to laugh. After a moment of quiet, he pulled an iPad out of the seat back pocket in front of him, offering you a wireless earbud. “Wanna watch some TV?” he offered.  
You slowly took the bud from his palm and placed it in your ear farthest from him. “What are we watching?” you asked.  
“I’ll tell you one thing we’re _not_ watching,” he replied, smiling and making you giggle.  
“All I can say is that watching a show _would_ be able to fill the next five hours of this flight, whereas a movie couldn’t,” you countered.  
“But then what happens when we land and still have another season and a half?”  
The words came out of your mouth before you could stop them. “Then I guess you’d just have to come visit me so we could finish it.” You couldn’t help how easy to talk to him it was. “I’m sure you’ve got plenty of time on your hands given that it’s March, and that’s usually when filming season ends. And like I said, I don’t really have any friends,” you explained yourself.  
“Bold. You don’t even know me.” He raised his brows.  
“Oh, if you murdered me it would certainly be all over the news,” you commented, making him laugh. “It’s you that doesn’t know me.”  
“Then let’s change that. What’s your favorite movie?”  
You groaned quietly. “I don’t know. I’m a cinephile…”  
“Well, just knowing that makes me feel that much closer to being your friend. Tell me more about yourself.”  
You squinted your eyes. “I thought we were watching TV?”  
He chuckled. “You seem more interesting,” he replied.

And you really did feel like you became friends over the course of the flight. He even walked with you to the baggage claim. “So if you don’t have anyone to go home to, how were you planning on getting back to your place?” he wondered as you waited for the carousel to start.  
“There’s this thing called a taxi,” you said jokingly.  
“Shut up,” he snickered. “My car is in the long term lot, maybe I can give you a ride,” he offered, and you were taken aback.  
“You just met me,” you told him.  
“I’ve spent hours with you. In a confined space. Do you really think we’re strangers anymore? What’s the harm in a ride home?”  
There it was again-- the word vomit you’d been doing such a good job of avoiding somehow. “Well anything could happen with Sam Winchester...” _Why did you say that so suggestively?!_ You chastised yourself, feeling the blood rushing to your cheeks already and instantly turning your attention back to the luggage. _Maybe he won’t think anything of it,_ you tried to comfort yourself-- to no avail.  
He chuckled lowly, looking at the ground. “I mean, you’d have to be willing to give me your address,” he said after a moment.  
_Okay, maybe you can just keep up the banter._ You took a deep breath and looked back up at him, thinking of what to say next. “Hmmm, are you going to abuse it?”  
“Not if you don’t want me to.” And this time, it was _his_ voice that was suggestive. You felt an all too familiar arousal between your thighs for it.  
You glanced back at the carousel, spotting your bag on the long way around. “I’ll take your word for it,” you said as coolly as you could, lightly tapping your foot while you stared at your luggage making its way over.  
“Is that a yes?” he inquired.  
You waited for your bag to get to you so you could grab it before turning back to him, where he was waiting to take it from your hands. “Hey, shouldn’t you be paying attention for your luggage?” you wondered. Jared slid his thumb under the strap going across his chest, referring to the small duffel he had on his shoulder. “Wait, so you didn’t even have to come to baggage claim?” He shrugged and smiled and started walking towards ground transport to long-term parking. “You pack light then,” you commented, following his lengthy strides.  
“Kinda have to. Too many shitty airlines losing my stuff. Made me a little paranoid.” He slowed his pace, noticing you were having trouble keeping up.  
“I feel ya there,” you replied, stopping when you reached the shuttle to the lot. From there it was a brief ride to the section of the lot where his car was. 

Once he parked the car outside of your house, offering to grab your suitcase from the back, you couldn’t stop yourself from inviting him inside. “Just to put my stuff down and get changed. Then maybe we can go get a nightcap or something?” you clarified.  
Jared smiled bashfully. “What the hell, I’m on vacation, right?”

***Three Months Later***  
“Nooo, I don’t want you to go,” you whined, clinging to Jared as he moved to get out of bed.  
“I told you this would happen if we spent the night together before my flight,” he chastised, rolling on top of you, his knees pinning you in place.  
You lifted your head up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, still in disbelief of the Spring season you had spent with Jared Padalecki. “And I told you, just take me with you. I have nothing here, I love to travel, I would _love_ Vancouver,” you replied.  
“It’s too soon. I wanna know this is real first.”  
You draped your arms over his neck, a glimmer of sadness in your eyes at his doubtfulness. “Jared, I’ve never had anything like this before… I think I’m in love with you…” you confessed sheepishly.  
He eagerly leaned down to kiss you, rougher than you had been moments ago. Not that you were complaining, but it was very possible he was just avoiding responding. You gently pulled your head back to look at him, but you suddenly forgot what to say. “I’ll see if I can get you on my flight,” Jared murmured before kissing you again.  
But the absence of the ‘L’ word led you to pull away. “It’s okay,” you mumbled, not meeting his gaze.  
Not until he tilted your chin up and pressed his forehead against yours, that is. “I know I’m in love with you…” he finally replied. “And I’ve never had anything like this before either… I was just worried it was too good to be true…”  
“ _You_ thought it was too good to be true?” you scoffed. “Try being me,” you joked.  
“I don’t have to,” he chuckled and pressed his lips back to yours. “Because I have you.”


End file.
